


Not Now

by glasswrks



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what could have happened during the pilot episode. Be aware this story is Mature in content for language and some descriptions, actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** June 11th, 2006 –June 22, 2006
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters, Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes, Thelma Bates, et al, belong to Julian Jones, Lucy Watkins, Shine Limited and Sony Pictures Television International. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** After watching the premier episode I'd started writing a story, but it didn't go as planned – but as luck would have it, another idea came my way. I do _"borrow"_ a conversation and some odds and ends from the show written by Julian Jones for the story. The story switches POV's – hopefully I've written it well enough as to not be confusing.
> 
>  **Program Information:** If you aren't aware, Hex, is a British television program that lasted approximately two series (seasons). It's not quite in the style of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer," although it does involve witchcraft, amongst other things.
> 
>  **Special Thanks:** To my beta reader, Mangababe64 who cleared up a few things here and there and helped me make this a better story.

* * *

_No! No! Not again – I shouldn't have followed – damn it!_  Thelma could feel her heart breaking a little more as she turned around and left Cassie speaking to Troy in the bathroom.

 

* * *

_Oh God! Not now!_  Cassie panicked as she noticed Thelma's reflection in the bathroom mirror. She wasn't there for long before she left.  _I have to go after_   _ _her!__

* * *

 

"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? A bit of control, that's why you like me," Thelma said as they walked outside, the party long forgotten.

"Thelma..." Cassie tried to interrupt.  _I can't defend myself – she's right._

"Well it's true, you think you can do what you like with me because you know how I feel about you."

"I feel the same way about you," Cassie responded instantly.

"I know you do," Thelma replied.

Cassie smiled somewhat hesitantly as she realized what she'd said. "Well, maybe not, quite, the same way."

"I don't believe that. All those things you said, why do you say them if you don't mean it?"

Cassie looked at Thelma puzzled. "What things?"

"About giving up blokes!"

 _Oh, those things. What do you want me to say? Why do you want me to face something I can't begin to understand?_  Cassie thought. "We were having a laugh," she explained.

"You were," Thelma said before leaving. She sat down at a nearby bench knowing Cassie would follow and knowing this would not end here. It had gone too far to pull back. She couldn't allow Cassie to use her this way – no matter how much she loved her. She was better than this.

 _Don't leave me Thelma, please. Thank God she's decided to sit down._  "Please don't get like this," Cassie said as she reached the bench, wanting to take Thelma in her arms and hold onto her – but she couldn't.

"You flirt with me, you know that," Thelma begins, looking at Cassie.

 _I guess I do, I mean..._  Cassie concedes to herself.

"You – play with me because you enjoy feeling you've got some sort of power over me. Because you think I'm some sort of loser – more of a loser than you are and that makes you feel better about yourself."

"No..."  _You're not a loser – never! How can you think that Thelma!_

"But the real truth, is you can't admit to your feelings for me – we both know what I'm talking about – the difference is, you can't deal with it."

"We're best mates, we always will be."  _Why on Earth did I say that?_

 _I can't believe she said that._  Thelma thought. "You don't get it, do you?" She couldn't stay. She couldn't let Cassie see her cry. She couldn't. She got off the bench and ran from the woman she loved. Maybe later, when things cooled down, when she had a chance to think, maybe she'd go back to the dorm and they could talk.

If things didn't work out, she'd have to leave the dorm. She couldn't stand living with Cassie knowing she would never return the feelings, affections she felt for her.

She'd rather die first.

"Thelma... Thelma listen wait."

Her tears blinded her as she ran. Hearing Cassie's voice, calling out to her tested her resolve, tested her ability to think of herself first. She had to keep going. She had to.

* * *

_I should go after her_. Cassie decides and before she can take a single step, she has this dreadful feeling she's being watched. She slowly turns her head.  _It's him! Who the Hell is he!_  Her thoughts are disturbed as a couple walks by and when she looks back – the mysterious stranger's gone.

 

She rushes down the street, hoping she'll catch Thelma.

Nothing.

_Damn it!_

Shoving her hands in her pockets roughly, Cassie decides to head back to the dorm.  _Maybe Thelma's there?_

During the quiet walk back, Cassie has time to think about the row she had with Thelma earlier.

_"This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? A bit of control, that's why you like me."_

"No," she whispered, her breath clearly visible in the night air. "That's not why." Cassie looked up, the stars shone brightly. "You don't understand Thelma. Maybe you're right, I can't deal with my feelings, but I want to Thelma, I want to."

* * *

"Damn her for making me feel this way," Thelma mutters to herself as she slows down. She looks behind her and could see Cassie rushing in her direction. Not wanting to be caught, Thelma ducks into an alley and holds her breath. Her heart beats furiously in her chest as she waits. "Come on already," she whispers, as Cassie doesn't show.

 

Thelma decides to take a peek, her curiosity getting the better of her. Practically molding herself to the alley wall, she slowly looks around.

Cassie's nowhere to be seen.

"Figures," Thelma says out loud.

There was a small part of her that thought perhaps Cassie would still be looking for her.

Still calling out her name.

Still trying to stop her from going.

Something.

Anything.

It hurt.

Badly.

 _Maybe she decided to try her luck with Troy again._  She thought morosely.

Thelma took a deep breath and settled herself. She couldn't go back to the dorm – not yet.

* * *

Cassie stood in front of the dorm room door she and Thelma shared, she hesitates momentarily before reaching out for the door handle.

 

The door opens slowly – Cassie peeks in and frowns, Thelma's not here.

Pushing the door open completely, she steps inside. "Thelma?" she whispers. "I'm such a stupid cow – it's not like she can hide anywhere," Cassie mutters to herself as she looks around the room. She plops down on her bed.

She shrugs off her coat, letting it fall to the floor. Cassie looks at the clock – it's past 2am. She was getting worried – it's not like Thelma to stay out this late.

 _And it's not like you had anything to do with this isn't it?_  Her inner voice chided her.

Cassie rubs her face. She wasn't going to fall asleep before Thelma returned and they had a chance to talk, a chance to explain herself.

"Hurry home," Cassie whispered into the silent night.

* * *

"Thelma!" Cassie cried out as she woke. She shook her head – not only to chastise herself but to also clear her mind of the nightmare she'd experienced, holding on to Thelma, as she died in her arms – no! It was only a nightmare, that's all, nothing else.

 

She looked over at Thelma's bed – it was still empty, which made her body shiver as the remnants of the dream still affected her.

How could she have fallen asleep? Why didn't she try harder – she should have gone after Thelma, she shouldn't have given up so quickly.

Stupid Row.

"Thelma's right. I used the fact she's loves me," Cassie said out loud.

"It's nice to hear you admit it."

Cassie quickly looked at the door – "Thelma!" She cried out as she shoved her blankets out of the way and rushed to the door – only to stop suddenly. "You're back," she said nervously.

"Yes I am," Thelma said as she shut the door behind her. "Excuse me." Thelma moved as Cassie stepped aside. She walked to her bed.

Cassie followed, not sure of what to say or what to do.

"Are you going to stand behind me all day?" Thelma asked, while taking her coat off and laying it at the foot of her bed.

She hadn't looked at Cassie since entering the room – she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing her.

Not yet.

"Oh, no. Of course not," Cassie replied dejectedly. She had noticed the way Thelma was avoiding her.

Thelma got her bathroom kit, her robe and said, "Excuse me," and left the room.

Cassie sat on her bed and waited for Thelma to return.

* * *

"Why did she have to be awake?" Thelma asked her self as she finished brushing her teeth.

 

She had hoped, as the lights were off, that Cassie was asleep – that she wouldn't have to deal with her – not now, not yet.

Her emotions were in turmoil and to see Cassie waiting up for her was almost more than she could take.

A part of her brighten inside – "Look, she's up!" It cried out.

The more practical side of her, the one valiantly trying to protect her heart was instructing her to be strong – ignore her. If she needed to speak with Cassie, don't say any more than she needed to.

It was this, instinct for survival, which made her grab her kit and head for the safety of the bathroom. But, Thelma knew she couldn't stay in here forever and the longer it took her the harder it would be to face Cassie.

Taking a deep breath, Thelma settled herself. She knew what had to be done, if not for her sake – then Cassie's.

Cassie looked up as the door opened. "Thelma."

"If you don't mind, I'm tired and I've got early class first thing, so..."

"Yes, of course," Cassie said. She watched as Thelma undressed and got into bed. "Good – good night."

Thelma swallowed as she faced the wall – she wouldn't let Cassie she how affected she was by the entire situation. She cleared her throat, "Good night."

Thelma waited a full hour before turning slowly in her bed and looked across the room.

Cassie had fallen asleep.

In the quiet solitude of their room, Thelma let her mind wander. Her thoughts, her body – everything focused on her blonde roommate. She couldn't fight her feelings for Cassie and there lie the problem.

As long as Cassie denied her feelings...

"Wh-why can't you love me?" Thelma's body shook, as the tears she'd so diligently kept back finally broke free.

Cassie was torn – she'd heard Thelma's desperate plea and her chest ached in response – her breath caught in her throat. Without conscious thought, Cassie got out of bed and went to Thelma.

Tears pricked her eyes as she watched Thelma's body shake by the force of her tears. "Thelma," Cassie's voice broke as she said the other girls' name.

"Go," Thelma hiccupped. "Go a-away!"

Cassie shook her head, "I can't."

"Ple-please," Thelma pleaded.

Cassie reached out and took Thelma's hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

Thelma gasped as she tried to get her tears under control. "Don't," she warned.

Cassie looked deeply into Thelma's eyes and wondered why she was so stunned by the depth of emotion she saw in them.

Why had it taken her so long to see what was in front of her? Why had it taken seeing Thelma's tears, her pain, for her to realize they weren't  _best mates_.

They could never  _be_  just best mates.

Cassie knew this with a certainty – a clarity that shook her very foundation.

The hugs, the touches, the concern, everything Thelma had shown her finally fell into place as she thought about them.

When Thelma rushed to her side after her nightmare and gathered her in her arms, Cassie could feel the energy passing between them. How close they were. How simple – how easy it would have been to lift her chin up and kiss Thelma.

"Don't do this to me... I won't survive." Thelma cried.

Cassie remained silent – Thelma's hand firmly in hers.

"Let go!" Thelma said as she tried to pull her hand free from Cassie's grip.

Cassie refused and held tighter. She instinctively knew if she did, Thelma would be lost to her forever and that was more than her heart could take.

Anger bubbled up in Thelma as she pushed herself up into a seated position. "Let go of me!"

Before Thelma was aware of it, Cassie had pressed her lips against hers. She tore her mouth away. "What the Hell do you think your doing!" She shouted, all the while missing the feel of Cassie's lips on hers.

The witty retort died on Cassie's lips. She couldn't joke this away - she had gone too far. Cassie found she wasn't repulsed – disgusted or that she felt shame after kissing Thelma. What she found was she wanted to do it again.

She wanted to feel the tingle that began at her lips and traveled like a bolt of lighting through her body and nestled between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Thelma asked as Cassie got into bed with her. "What about Troy!"

"Thelma..." Cassie whispered as she thought about her attraction for Troy and except for this brief introspection – she was pleased to find she hadn't thought about him at all.

"What!" She couldn't understand what was going on. Earlier Cassie had made it quite clear where she stood.

"We were having a laugh. We're best mates, we always will be."

This was no laughing matter.

Cassie had kissed her – a bit roughly for her taste, but with a bit of practice...  _What the hell was she thinking?_

Thelma's heart reacted before her brain could. She closed her eyes as Cassie kissed her again.

This time was different – Cassie wasn't kissing her roughly – making her presence known.

This time, it was gentle – hesitant – arousing.

Thelma moaned when Cassie nibbled on her bottom lip, tracing it with her tongue.

Cassie caressed Thelma's face and as the kiss deepened, the urge to lie down – to get closer to Thelma rose.

Thelma knew she should stop this, if she didn't she would lose herself. This wasn't some sort of school fling, some quick shag and that was it.

Cassandra Hughes had managed to  _"reach in and put a string of lights around_   _my heart";_  as she recalled a line from the movie "Desert Hearts." And there was nothing she could do about it.

She gasped as she felt Cassie's hand drift down her chest – she finally broke away. She stared at Cassie in both shock and confusion. "I thought you'd never done this before?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I haven't," Cassie replied, her chest heaving.

"You may say you haven't, but your hand," the words hung in the air as Cassie cupped her breast. "You're – you're hand says – yes – oh God, yes!" Thelma moaned as her Cassie's thumb circled her nipple.

Cassie couldn't help but smirk.

She thought she had begun to understand power; with her ability to make things happen with her mind, but she had no real concept of what true power was until she heard Thelma's impassioned moan.

Until she watched Thelma close her eyes – bite her lip and arch her back.

This – was power - in its truest form.

This - was power - she wanted to give to Thelma.

"Oh God!" Thelma moaned as Cassie's fingers did wonderful things to her breast. And through the haze she found herself engulfed in – Thelma's inner voice, her protector against everything except Cassie, reawakened with a vengeance.

Oi! Oi! Get a grip! And I don't mean where your hand's moving to... hey! Thelma Eugenia Bates! What the fuck are you doing!

Cassie was startled as Thelma stopped her explorations, "What's," she gasped, "What's wrong?" She licked her swollen lips.

Thelma gulped deep breaths of air. Her chest was heaving and her heart beat wildly. There was simply no bigger mood killer than hearing her full name being spoken – even if she was the one talking.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Thelma said.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Thelma shook her head. "Absolutely not. You," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Cassie's ear.

"Tell me please."

Thelma kissed Cassie, keeping in mind not to let it escalate. "We can't," she whispered, resting her forehead against Cassie's.

"Why not? I don't understand. Isn't this something we both want?"

Thelma pulled away slightly. "That's just it. Up until a few minutes ago..."  _Had it only been a few minutes?_  She asked herself. "Up until a few minutes ago," she repeated. "We were simply,  _best mates_."

Cassie winced as her words were thrown back at her.

"Now all of a sudden, we're snogging and your hand," she squeezed the one that had been fondling her earlier. "It's copping a feel - granted a good one, but nonetheless, what's going on?"

Cassie wondered when this might happen. She didn't think she'd get so far before Thelma asked. "Do you remember that night, when I had the nightmare?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were really scared."

"I was," Cassie agreed. "Until I was wrapped in this loving embrace - something that both comforted and scared me."

"Scared you? I scared you?"

"Let me finish. I... felt so safe, in your arms," Cassie whispered. "I knew nothing could touch me - you would protect me..."

"I would have!" Thelma exclaimed.

"I know. You, Thelma Bates, are my dyke in shining armor," Cassie smiled.

Thelma smiled briefly before frowning. "Then, why were you scared?"

Cassie leaned against the headboard. "You've always known you're gay - that you're a lesbian, right?"

"Yes."

"Well my errant knight - up until this evening, I'd never had feelings - never thought about kissing another woman in my life."

"All about Troy," Thelma muttered.

"Yes and I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you must believe me."

"I do."

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps things would work out the way they were meant. "I want to show you something."

"Yeah?"

Cassie laughed at the tone of Thelma's voice. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey! I wasn't the one copping a feel..."

Cassie smiled. She took Thelma's hand in hers and placed it on her neck. Where her jugular vein was. "What do you feel?"

"Your pulse, why?"

"I want you to keep it there, okay?"

"Alright."

Cassie leaned forward and placed her lips against Thelma's.

Thelma's eyebrows rose as she noticed the slight jump in Cassie's heart rate. She moaned as Cassie kissed her again, this time tongues slid against each other. When Cassie broke the kiss, Thelma was astonished by how much stronger Cassie pulse rate had increased.

After a few minutes, it went back to normal.

"Could you feel that?" Cassie asked.

Thelma nodded.

"When I touch you," Cassie reached out and cupped Thelma's breast once more, simply holding it. "Can you feel it?"

Thelma swallowed as Cassie's pulse rate raced beneath her fingertips.

"Can you feel it?" Cassie asked again, as she circled around Thelma's now rock hard nipple.

"Yes..."

Cassie removed her hand from Thelma's breast, brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Feel what kissing you - touching you has done to me," she whispered, as she placed Thelma's hand on her breast.

"Oh my God!" Thelma exclaimed, as she felt Cassie's breast for the first time, her nipple rock hard.

"Oh yes..." Cassie moaned, her back arching.

Thelma couldn't help but squeeze Cassie's nipple between her fingers.

"Oh..."

 _Oh God, she's making me wet_ , Thelma thought as she continued to fondle Cassie's breast.

"Thelma..." Cassie groaned.

"Hmm..."

"We have to stop."

"What?" She asked as she automatically stilled her fingers.

"If... if we don't stop... if I touch you - kiss you one more time, I won't be able to stop myself."

Thelma slowly removed her hand

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," Cassie said. "I can't."

"Right - I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Thelma nodded. It would have been a mistake to continue, she mused.

It wasn't the right time.

It wasn't the right moment.

"Cassie - Cassandra."

"Yes." This was the first time she'd ever heard Thelma saying her name that way before.

"Could we sleep together?"

"What? I thought..."

"Hold up - it's not what you think," she said. "Can we sleep in the same bed? That's all. Can I hold you through the night? Will you let me wake in your arms?"

Cassie smiled. "I'd like that Thelma."

Thelma quickly kissed Cassie's cheek. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

"You can - much later," Thelma joked.

"Goof."

Once they'd situated themselves, Cassie's head resting in the crook of Thelma's shoulder, their hands intertwined, Thelma said. "I'd... I'd like to take you out."

"On a date?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. I... I want you to know I'm not after your body."

"Hey!"

Thelma laughed. "Okay, not  _just_  after your body," she corrected as she kissed the top of Cassie's head.

"That's more like it," Cassie joked, her eyes closing - it had been a long night.

"So, will you?"

"Hmm?"

"Go out on a date with me?"

Cassie quickly leaned up - touched her lips to Thelma's before settling back down.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes," Cassie replied as she rubbed her cheek against Thelma's chest. "Sleepy," she muttered as her body finally wound down from the hectic pace it had gone through.

"Good night Cassie," Thelma whispered as she held on tighter.

"Night."

As Cassie slept in her arms, Thelma knew it wasn't going to be easy. They still had things to talk about - dates to go on.

They needed the chance to get to know one another. She needed a chance to show Cassie how she truly felt for her.

And when the time came, when they took the next step - it would be because they were on the same page, and not because they were trying to prove or disprove anything to anyone.

They would simply be - magic.

"Hmm, I wonder what else Cassie can do with that power of hers," Thelma muttered as she fell asleep.

The End.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** A sequel to my previous story, "Not Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The characters, Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes, Thelma Bates, et al, belong to Julian Jones, Lucy Watkins, Shine Limited, and Sony Pictures Television International. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.
> 
> **Copyright:** July 26, 2006
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** None.
> 
> **Special Thanks:** To Mangababe64 for continuing to help me as I've only watched three episodes so far.

Thelma gasped as her eyes fluttered open. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from moaning out loud.

Perhaps sleeping with Cassie wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Oh God!" she groaned inwardly as Cassie pinched her nipple again. She quickly looked at Cassie, fully expecting to see her staring back, when to her utter amazement she saw that Cassie was still sleeping.

_How can she be sleeping while..._

"Ah… Oh God... Oh God!" Thelma couldn't stop her back from arching.

Cassie yawned – her sleep disturbed as the bed moved. In her semi-awareness, she wondered what she was holding on to.  _What the Hell is this?_  Her brow creased as she frowned.

She twisted to the left, then to the right.

"SHIT!" Thelma cried out

Cassie's eyes shot open – she saw Thelma and for a brief moment she was confused as to why the other girl was in bed with her, then she remembered. The smile she had on her face quickly changed to a look of concern as she noticed Thelma's body contorting and how she was gasping for breath. "Thelma! What's wrong!"

Thelma gritted her teeth as Cassie unknowingly continued her delicious torture. "LET…"

Another twist.

"GO…"

A little harder.

"OFMYBREAST!" she managed to gasp.

"Your what?" Cassie suddenly became aware of what her hand was doing and yanked it from underneath Thelma's nightshirt. "OH – Thelma, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

As Thelma slowly lay back down, she noticed something.  _It wasn't possible, was it?_  She felt the telltale signs. "Christ!" she huffed before she brought Cassie into her arms and kissed her.

Cassie was caught off guard by Thelma's sudden move and didn't respond – at first, but she soon rectified the situation.

As soon as Cassie's tongue entered her mouth, all thoughts of waiting – for the right time – the right moment, ceased to exist. It wasn't until Cassie's hand once again; with deliberation this time, went under her nightshirt and began to pinch – pull...

Thelma hissed.

Cassie hearing it, pulled away, from both Thelma's mouth and her breast. "Are you okay," she asked, her breathing barely under control.

"Right as rain," Thelma answered, her nipple sore and achy. "Umm..."

"I'm so sorry."

Thelma knew she needed to let Cassie know it was all right. It was in fact, fanbloodytastic. "Cass..."

"Yes."

"Give me your hand, thank you," she said. "Do you remember last night – rather earlier this morning, when you showed me what kissing, touching me had done to you?"

Cassie smiled fondly and nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but..."

"You can tell me."

"I know I can, but I think it's better if I show you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Okay – the only thing I ask is that you don't move your hand. Do you think you can do that?"

Cassie looked puzzled by Thelma's request but said, "All right," anyway.

Neither said a word as Thelma slowly took Cassie's hand and slid it under the blanket.

For a brief moment, Cassie thought she knew where Thelma was heading and was slightly disappointed that she'd agreed not to move her hand. "Umm Thelma?"

"Trust me. You're not going to do anything – I'm not trying to rush things," she said as places Cassie's hand on top of her knickers. "Can you feel that?" she asks, using Cassie's words. "Can you feel what your touch has done to me?"

Cassie bit her lip, swallowed and looked at Thelma. "I... I did that?"

"Yes, you did."

"But," she shook her head. "How? I... I didn't touch you," she gestured with her head, "down there."

Thelma laughed. "You, my darling don't need to "touch" me down there to make me have an orgasm.

"I didn't know... I swear I had no idea!"

Thelma left Cassie's hand where it was and slowly caressed her arm. "I know you didn't," she whispered. "That's what makes it so incredible. Just imagine what you  _could_  do when you are aware," she smiled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not."

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to have Thelma feel as if she had taken advantage of her. "You... you made me feel the same way," she confessed as she looked down at where her hand was and wished the blanket wasn't in the way.

"Did I?" She had no idea of course, as she didn't presume to do this with Cassie. She didn't want the other girl to feel pressured in anyway. Teasing was one thing – having Cassie feel uncomfortable simply because she wanted to touch her was another.

"Umm hmm," Cassie answered as she gently moved her hand down - just a little.

Thelma's eyes fluttered closed, she bit her lip. Her entire being focused on Cassie's hand – how it moved against her – ever so slowly – barely there, yet her senses were heightened by the subtle sensations. She knew Cassie had no idea what her hand was doing to her.

Thelma was surprised herself. Everything she did with Cassie, kissing her, touching her, sleeping with her, was completely new, wonderfully marvelous and something she felt she couldn't live without.

She was absolutely amazed at how her body reacted to Cassie's slightest touch... in her heart and mind, she knew the best thing would be to build their relationship, strengthen it before they made love.

Her body however was strongly protesting this lack of interaction and was taking matters in its own hands… or rather quite plainly… Cassie's and Thelma, was in no position to stop it this time.

Cassie wanted to feel the heat - the wetness she'd inadvertently caused. Thelma's knickers kept her from truly feeling everything, but she had to be content with what she had. She was subconsciously aware of the slight movement in Thelma's body as she continued her exploration, her fingers brushing against a protrusion.

Thelma gasped.  _Oh... again? So soon, it can't be?_  She managed to think as her body seemed to tell her she was about to...

Cassie looked up. "You're... wet. Very wet," she stated matter-of-factly, her voice grew lower, husky. "I like it – a lot," she practically growled.

"Oh God!" Thelma groaned as her body shuddered.

"Thelma?" Cassie thought she understood what had just happened, but she wasn't quite sure as Thelma's knickers became suddenly damper.

"I... I guess I'm more excited than I originally thought?" Thelma gasped a huge smile on her face.

"But... I don't... I didn't..."

Thelma could only smile as Cassie looked at her, plainly confused by what had happened. "What you said – the way your hand felt," she started explaining. "It... it did wonderful things to me. It turned me on," she said, feeling suddenly quite shy.

This was completely new territory for her. Not the physical interaction, she had known first hand, no pun intended, of the benefits of self-pleasuring oneself. But, this, was the first time someone she loved; not some quick groping in the theatre or some silliness like that, had touched her.

And given the way she reacted with only her nipple being touched – okay, squeezed, pinched, twisted...

She had become excited, aroused and the result were she'd had an orgasm. When she placed Cassie's hand on top of her knickers, she'd only meant to show her what her actions had caused. However, when Cassie moved her hand and said what she did...

Let's say, she couldn't help herself.

"Did you... you know?"

Thelma nodded, unable to trust her voice. She quickly grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled it away. "It's probably best if you didn't keep your hand there," she was able to say once Cassie's hand was on top of the blankets.

"But..."

"Cass, we haven't been on a date yet and I've already... twice. Please don't say you're sorry – don't make this a mistake."

"I am sorry," Cassie started. "Not for touching you. I'm sorry we haven't already gone out a few times, I'm sorry I have to wait to feel – to touch you again. I'm sorry I haven't kept you up all night, exploring your body, tasting your skin – finding out what drives you mad, wild..."

"Shit!" Thelma exclaimed as she listen to Cassie's words. She quickly put her fingers on Cassie's lips. "If, if you say another word – one thing more, neither of us will make it to class."

"Is it such a bad thing?" Cassie asked honestly, as she moved Thelma's fingers.

"To be quite frank with you – if you were anyone else, no."

"I don't follow."

"You – you mean so much to me Cassandra Hughes, I don't want to do anything stupid. I want everything to be perfect, we both deserve that and when we're both ready – when that day comes trust me on this – when that days comes, we'll ravish each other. When we won't care about class or anything else for that matter except finding out what drives each other mad... wild," Thelma replied using some of Cassie's words. "We'll be too exhausted to move."

"I'll hold you to that Thelma Bates."

"On that day, you can hold me to anything you'd like," she joked. "I want this – I want us," she said seriously.

"So do I," Cassie responded. "I guess – I guess I should go to my bed then?" She asked.

"I think it's for the best – temptation and all."

"Alright then."

"Right."

They stared at each other, neither moving, neither saying a word. Both lost in thoughts that mirrored each other.

_I don't want to go_ , Cassie thought.

_I don't want her to leave._

_One kiss – then I'll go._

_Perhaps one more kiss – then she'll need to leave._

_But, I want to touch her again,_  Cassie craved.

_I want – need her to touch me again._

_I can't, I won't be able to stop._

_What am I thinking? If she touches me one more time, I won't want her to stop._

_Maybe..._

_One..._

_More..._

_Kiss._

Their eyes shut at the same time as they closed the gap and their lips touched. They both felt the rising passion – how quickly it flared. They both knew, no matter how much they wanted to get burned, they had to pull away.

"I'll go to my bed now," Cassie whispered.

"Oh – okay," Thelma replied as she kept her eyes closed. She shivered as the morning air replaced the warmth – the heat from Cassie's body.

Cassie quickly walked across the chilly floor to her bed. She pulled the covers back and slid under them.  _Cold_  she thought.

"Are you in bed?" she heard Thelma ask.

"Yeah."

Thelma opened her eyes and gazed across the room. "You're so far away," she said, never noticing the distance before.

"I know what you mean," Cassie smiled briefly.

"I suppose we should get some sleep then? We've only have," Thelma looked at her alarm clock, "An hour left before we need to be up."

"Right. I'll see you in an hour."

"Good night."

"Good morning."

"It is, isn't it?" Thelma asked.

"Great morning."

They stared at each other – neither moving – neither saying a word, both missing the other.

The End.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to my previous stories, Not Now, followed by Missing. It involves Thelma and Cassie, and would be considered A.U. in nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Copyright:** June 28th – July 5, 2006.
> 
>  **Revised:** July 7, 2006.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters, Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes, Thelma Bates, et al, belong to Julian Jones, Lucy Watkins, Shine Limited, and Sony Pictures Television International. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Pilot episode – kind of.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This story is A.U. in nature as it departs somewhat from the show and if you've read the other two: "Not Now" and "Missing," you'll know why. Again, thanks to Mangababe64 for her help. Oh, I did paraphrase a line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, kudos if you spot it.

Cassie groaned wearily as she entered the dorm room. She'd come from a rather long and tedious lecture about the worse film ever made: Ishtar.

Why they had to sit through the monumental waste of celluloid was beyond her, but Miss Watkins said it had it merits.

What they might be was beyond comprehension.

She looked over and frowned – no sign of Thelma.

She sighed.

She went to her bed and dropped her bag and jacket on it.

They hadn't had much time together in the past two weeks. It seemed to her as if something was keeping them apart for some reason.

Still, she smiled fondly as she recalled the morning when Thelma brought her breakfast in bed. She'd cried – all the while Thelma was beside herself, believing; as she explained later, that she had gotten something she was allergic too.

Cassie let her know it was all right.

It was perfect in fact.

" _Then why the tears?" Thelma asked as she gently wiped them away._

" _No ones done this for me since I was a little girl," she said._ " _Not since Mum got sick..."_

Not since she had to grow-up before her time.

"Oh, you're back!" Thelma exclaimed as she entered the room, toweling her hair dry.

"Back? I just got here."

"Really? Huh, that's funny," she said closing the door behind her. "I thought," she shook her head. "Never mind. So, how was class?"

"Boring," Cassie replied as she met Thelma in the middle of the room.

"What? Dustin Hoffman and Warren Beatty don't drive you mad with desire?" she joked.

Cassie smiled. "No – well..." she hesitated as Thelma stepped closer.

"Yeah?" Thelma's curiosity was peaked. She tossed the towel on bed.

"Warren Beatty – he's okay – for an older guy..." Cassie blushed.

"You're kidding?"

She shook her head.

"So," Thelma began as she slowly walked around Cassie, her fingers gliding across her body. "You fancy him? You'd like him to," she stood on her toes and whispered, "Touch you?" she asked, as she traced Cassie's ear with her tongue.

"Touch me?" she replied as she leaned in Thelma's direction.

"Yes," Thelma's voice had deepened as what had started out as something playful had changed – drastically. "Could he  _touch_  you here?" She placed her fingertips on Cassie's sternum.

"There?" Cassie's thought processes had ceased to function properly and was reduced to monosyllabic answers.

"No? Perhaps..." Thelma moved her fingers down toward Cassie's navel. "Here then?"

Cassie shook her head, unable to speak, licking and biting her lower lip.

"My, he is getting bold isn't he?" Thelma asked as her fingers trailed down lower. "Naughty, naughty Warren. I wonder if Annette knows..."

"Annette?"

"Yes, Bening – his wife." Thelma answered.

"He's married?"

Thelma sighed. The mood had been broken and it was her own bloody fault. She grasped Cassie's hand and brought it to her lips. "Yes, he's married and has two or three children."

"At his age?" Cassie eyebrows rose at Thelma's comments.

Thelma laughed. "Would you like to have dinner with me."

Cassie blinked at the sudden change in topic. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now."

"How did we go from Warren Beatty – you touching me, then asking me out?"

"All a part of my master plan you see," she dipped her head smiling. "Granted, Warren did throw me off a bit," Thelma replied as she walked to her bed and took her robe off.

Cassie inhaled sharply as Thelma's body was exposed to her. Well, not completely exposed, she had her bra and knickers on.

"Are you alright?" Thelma asked when she turned around and saw Cassie standing still – simply looking at her.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.  _How much longer do we have to wait?_  She wondered.

Thelma blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Cassie frowned. "For what?" she asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Thelma replied as she grabbed her frock and slid it over her head.

Cassie walked across the room and stood behind Thelma. She carefully wrapped her arms around her, feeling the tenseness in her body. "Please tell me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

After a moment or two, Thelma leaned back into Cassie's embrace. "It's nothing," she replied, resting her arms on Cassie's.

"It is – please, don't shut me out," she could hear and feel Thelma's sigh.

"You – you said I was beautiful..."

"I did?" Cassie thought about what she'd said and she started to laugh.

"Hey!" Thelma tried to get out of Cassie's arms.

"Don't go... let me explain," she said quickly as she held on.

"Fine, but it had better be good!" Thelma pouted.

"It is – I promise," Cassie kissed the side of Thelma's neck. "When I said, "You're beautiful," I wasn't lying or messing with you."

"Then?"

"I didn't know I spoke out-loud."

"What?" Thelma turned around so she was now facing Cassie, wrapping her arms around her.

"I thought I'd said it in my head," she explained as her hands drifted up and down Thelma's back. "I couldn't get over how beautiful you looked and I spoke out-loud without knowing it."

Thelma looked deeply into Cassie's eyes, searching for the truth, hoping to find it. "Alright then, you're forgiven," she said as she kissed Cassie quickly.

Cassie reached up and caressed Thelma's cheek. "If I haven't said it before, it wasn't because I never thought it. You," Cassie watched as her fingers traced along Thelma's jaw line, memorizing her features. "Are beautiful and I'll  _never_  let you forget it – ever." Cassie closed her eyes and proceeds to do something she was growing quite fond of.

Thelma automatically expected Cassie to start signaling with her tongue that she wanted in – that she wanted to escalate the kiss, but it didn't happen. Cassie kept the kisses light – playful, never staying in one spot for very long. She would briefly capture either her upper or lower lip, tugging on it before letting go.

Thelma wasn't sure how long they kept it up as time ceased to have any meaning for her.

Gradually, the time between kisses grew longer apart until they stopped.

They clung to each other tightly.

"Thelma," Cassie whispered.

"Yeah..."

Cassie pulled away slightly. "Should we go then? On the date?"

"Date? Oh – yeah date…"

Cassie chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Us."

"How so?"

"Here we are, wrapped in each others arms, we haven't been on a date yet and all I'd like to say is, "Can we just skip it and you know." You know?"

Thelma smiled brightly. "I like the wayyou think."

"I thought you might – but Thelma..."

"Hmm?"

"I'd really like to go out with you."

"You would? Truly?"

Cassie held her tighter. "Why wouldn't I want to show you off – as I said before, you're beautiful."

Thelma knew – could feel deep down that Cassie meant what she said. Which was going to take a little while to get used to. She knew she wasn't a Morning Glory, she accepted a long time ago that her looks were different, but she appreciated them – they made her stand out in a crowd. They got her noticed – and once people got to know her, well, she left quite a few friends and admirers behind.

For Cassie to tell her she was – is beautiful touched her profoundly. She had spoken her private thoughts aloud, without being aware of it. Which made the comment in her book: priceless.

"So, shall we go then?"

"Of course," Thelma replied. "You're going to need to let go first," she said when Cassie held on.

"Right," she nodded. "Letting go," she said as she released her embrace.

"There's a really nice restaurant I'd like to take you to..." Thelma started saying as she turned around.

"Thelma, it doesn't matter to me if we eat here..."

"It does to me," she stressed as she faced Cassie once more. "Let me do this," she took hold of both Cassie's hands and squeezed them. "Please? It may be my only chance..."

"We'll have plenty of chances, but alright," Cassie acquiesced. "Let me go get cleaned up, it won't take a minute."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Cassie kissed her quickly. "I'll be right back."

"Go on." Thelma watched as Cassie grabbed a few items and left the room, not before having smiled at her. She turned around and walked to her bed. "Did you forget something?" she asked as the door opened.

"No."

Thelma turned around slowly as the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually."

* * *

"Thelma, are you ready?" Cassie asked as she stepped into their room.

"I'm sorry..."

Cassie jumped, startled. "Who are you? What are you doing here and where's Thelma!"

"She's safe – for now," he replied calmly as he uncrossed his legs and stood up from the chair.

"What do you want!" she demanded as she took a step toward him, looking around quickly to see if she could use anything against him.

"Cassie!"

She looked at him.

"Don't try your tricks with me – otherwise you'll never find Thelma," he told her.

"If you hurt her..."

"She's perfectly fine," he said as he circled her. "We have business, you and I and the sooner we get to it..." he trailed off.

"Where are you going?" Cassie demanded as he started to leave.

"Oh, I'll be around, but first, you need to sleep," he said as he paused at the door.

"You expect me to sleep? You're crazy!"

"Not half as crazy as your mother I suspect."

Cassie gasped. "How?"

"Sleep Cassie," he told her as he opened the door. "If you're lucky, dream – good night," he bowed his head and shut the door behind him.

Cassie ran to the door and threw it open – he was gone, and with him, Thelma. She sank to the floor and cried. Not only for Thelma, her beautiful Thelma, but herself as well.

The End.


End file.
